Breaking The Barrier
by Heart'sgem
Summary: Sequal to Courage. Roxas, Axel, Riku, and some other characters are going on an adventure to bring back Sora and Kairi. But will they have the strength to break the barrier between life and death?
1. Aftermath

**Heart'sgem: Let's try this new format! Welcome to the sequal of Courage! This takes place after Kairi and Sora die.**

**Sora: Why did you kill me?**

**Kairi: Yeah. I heard that you planned to kill us off from the start.**

**Heart'sgem: Sorry. That's just the way I write.**

**Sora: Do you just not like us?**

**Heart'sgem: *thinking* Well, I like Roxas better than you. Sorry Sora fangirls.**

**Roxas: Yes! **

**Sora: I don't want to be taunted anymore. I'm not even in this chapter!**

**Roxas: Well, DUH. You're dead.**

**Heart'sgem: Okkaaayyy. Anyway enjoy this chapter! **

**Kairi: You forgot the disclaimer. You don't own us.**

**Heart'sgem: Well, you just said it for me. Thanks! This is in Roxas' POV.**

I continued to stare at where Kairi and Sora used to be. I don't believe how quickly their deaths went. I always imagined them going down fighting. In those brief seconds, my life had changed forever. I owed my life to him now, and I didn't know what to think.

After five minutes, I finally had the will to look away from the scene. All that was left of the lovers was a pool of darkness and the keyblade, Destiny's Choice. I looked at Riku. He was the leader, and he would know what to do.

Riku was pale. He was sitting down and staring at Destiny's Choice. I forgot how much he would be suffering. He just lost both of his childhood friends at the same time, and he wasn't able to stop it.

I didn't really want to bother Riku at the moment, so I looked at Axel. He was quietly staring at me. I had no idea of what he would be thinking. I wonder if he was happy or depressed. He liked Sora. I didn't know why, though. He never told me. I wanted to ask him, but talking didn't seem right.

I looked back at the pool of darkness, but when I looked at it, my head hurt. I turned away and tried to look for Vexen. He wasn't in the room, so I assumed that he summoned a portal when we were looking at Sora and Kairi's sacrifice. He didn't have feelings, so he wouldn't have cared about it. I looked at Riku again.

Riku stood up and summoned his keyblade. He grimly walked towards Destiny's Choice. He slowly rose his weapon.

"This will never happen again." His voice was emotionless. He brought down his keyblade and broke Destiny's Choice in half.

The keyblade seemed to scream in agony while it broke. A stream of blood came out of it. The red markings on Destiny's Choice disappeared, but the broken keyblade stayed there.

Weirdly, the pool of darkness started to move. One segment of it went out of the room, and the other one formed a shape.

I gasped when I recognized the outline, but I didn't believe it. She couldn't be alive. The pool of darkness faded and left her behind.

Even though I didn't believe she was there, I ran towards her and gave her a hug. I held on to her tightly. I didn't want to leave her again. A tear came down my face unwillingly.

"Namine…"

**Sora: Aww... So you can get emotional, Roxas.**

**Roxas: *blushing* Shut up.**

**Heart'sgem: A few things for the readers. Yeah, the characters are going to be a bit out of character during the bold writing because it makes it funnier, so don't yell at me. I will also be making updates a LOT slower. I will be doing it every Saturday or Friday. Hopefully.**

**Sora: So we have to sit here and wait?**

**Heart'sgem: Pretty much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review!**


	2. The Other Half

**Heart'sgem: Ugh. I would have posted this last night, but I had a lot of stuff to do... Now that school is back, I don't have any free time.**

**Sora: Serves you right for killing me off! I have lots of free time in-**

**Heart'sgem: Don't say it! I don't want to give it away yet!**

**Sora: Oh right. *looking at you. Yes, YOU. The person reading this* She doesn't like spoilers.**

**Heart'sgem: Thank you. Now for the disclaimer. I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, or else I would have even less free time!**

**Tetsuya Nomura: Yeah. I don't have any free time now.**

**Roxas: WTF! What are you doing here!? This is Heart'sgem's story!**

**Tetsuya Nomura: Just making sure that you do the disclaimer. Bye everyone!**

**Heart'sgem: Okaayyy. I hope you enjoy my new chapter! This is once again in Roxas' P.O.V!**

I held her for a few more moments. She brightened up a part of my heart that had been hurting. It made me feel amazing. She calmed me when she held me with her gentle hands. But then I remembered Sora.

I pushed her away guiltily. "This isn't fair. Sora and Kairi should be doing this. We aren't meant to exist." That statement would have made me angry, once. Back then, I thought that I deserved to exist. Now, I knew that it would be better if we didn't. Whenever I was in existence, bad things would happen. The first time, I almost completed Kingdom Hearts. The second time, I had killed Sora _and_ Kairi.

Namine looked at me sadly. After a few seconds, she lowered her head. "You're right. They are more important."

"One problem. How are we going to get Sora and Kairi back?" I looked at Axel. I had forgotten that he was here. He was looking at me and waiting for an answer.

I didn't know, so I stayed silent. I lowered my head and held Namine's hand.

"We don't," said Riku. I looked up in surprise. Riku never gave up, unless it was hopeless. It _was_ kind of hopeless, but I was sure that we could do _something._

No one spoke. I broke the silence and sighed. "Why did you leave us, Sora?"

_For you, of course. You would have done the same for me._

I jerked my head up in surprise and pulled my hand away from Namine's.

"S-Sora?"

_ Yep. It's me. But you should have known that._

"B-but," I stuttered. Everyone in the room was looking at me oddly. I sat down on the floor. It was hard, but it was _real_. It was reassuring.

"What is it?" Riku sounded stern.

"I-It's _Sora._ He's in my head!"

Riku blinked in surprise. "Can you ask him how to get him back?"

_Yeah. You can. You have to use Destiny's Choice on Roxas and Namine, and voilà._

"One problem. It was destroyed."

_ Oh. Umm… Then I don't know. You should go ask someone smart. Like Vexen._

"Are you crazy? I am _never_ going to ask for his help."

_Okay… Then someone else that's smart._

"That's helpful," I said sarcastically. "Like who?"

_I don't know. You figure it out._

_ "What?_ I am trying to help you! You could at _least_ help me a bit!"

_Jeez. I was just kidding. Maybe you can ask The King or Yen Sid._

"That's what I was going to do anyway. I was hoping that you would tell me something else, but I guess that I can't ask you for advice."

_That's mean. You don't know everything. You don't even know about him._

"Who is him?"

_Well, it's a long story. But you should see him soon._

I heard footsteps. "I will talk to you later," I growled. I stood up.

_Have fun._

Ugh. He was so annoying. But I had other things to worry about.

The footsteps were getting closer. I summoned my keyblade. Riku did as well, and Axel got out his chackrams. I hope that _he_ wouldn't be a challenging enemy.

I tightened my grip on the keyblade as I saw a figure climbing up the stairs. All that I could see was spikey blond hair. I almost dropped my keyblade when I saw the figure clearly. And I thought that this day couldn't get any weirder.

It was _me._

**Roxas: Can someone tell me who this is?**

**Heart'sgem: No. You have to deal with it, even though all of the readers probably know who it is.**

**Sora: And I know who it is, because I know more than you!**

**Roxas: Oh yeah? Well I know some embarressing stories about you!**

**Heart'sgem: Will you two be quiet? I know more about this story than both of you! Let the readers go on with their day instead of making them listen to your bickering!**

**Sora: Sorry. Bye readers!**

**Heart'sgem: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be in a week, once again. Hopefully on Friday...**


	3. A Familiar Tale

**Heart'sgem: So...sick...of homework...**

**Sora: Get used to it!**

**Heart'sgem:That's not fair, DROPOUT.**

**Sora: I only missed ONE year, and that was when I was asleep. And besides, I don't really need to go to school, now. I am too busy saving the world!**

**Heart'sgem: *turning towards the readers (I like doing this, so get used to it)* People reading this that are in school should NOT take advice from Sora. **

**Sora: Well THANKS.**

**Roxas: Can we PLEASE move on with the story? I still don't know who this guy is!**

**Heart'sgem: *sighs* You're right. Does anyone want to do the disclaimer? I don't really feel like it...**

**Sora: Ooh! Me, me!**

**Heart'sgem: Someone OTHER than Sora.**

**Riku: Heart'sgem does not own anything from Kingdom Hearts. Also, this is in my P.O.V. for some reason.**

**Heart'sgem: Geez. I was just trying to be nice and distribute the P.O.V's equally... But thank you for saying the P.O.V. **

**Riku: Welcome.**

**Namine: Enjoy!**

I was close to fainting. Too much had happened today. I had seen Roxas and Namine come back to life, and I had seen my two best friends die. And now there was _this._

I continued to look at Rox- the newcomer. He looked exactly like Roxas. Well, not _exactly_. He had had a plate of armor that covered up his left shoulder. But other than that, they could have been twins.

Roxas grabbed Namine's hand again with his free arm, and I noticed his bracelet and rings. There was another thing that the stranger didn't have. Namine was looking at Roxas and his mirror-image in confusion.

The newcomer cleared his throat. He was looking at Roxas, and Roxas was looking at him. He turned and looked at Axel. I guess that it was because he looked the oldest.

The stranger stared at Axel for a while before speaking. "My name is Ven." He paused and thought a bit. "Do any of you know why I am here?"

Axel stood awkwardly. He moved his chackrams back and forth and looked at me. Ven followed his gaze.

I sighed. "Do you want the long version, or the short one?"

He answered immediately. "The short one."

I was glad that he said that. I didn't want to go into detail. I made my keyblade disappear, and Roxas did as well. Axel followed suit with his chackrams. "This whole thing started with the three of us."

"You _three_?" He gestured at Namine, Axel, Roxas, and I.

I winced. Maybe I didn't want to tell him. No. I had to get this out of my head. "Kind of. I gestured at Axel. "He joined us in the middle of the adventure. His name is Axel.

Ven stared at Axel for a few seconds again with confusion in his eyes, but he eventually nodded and looked towards me. Axel gave him a scrutinizing look before turning towards me. His expression was now an empty slate. Typical Nobodies. I turned back to Ven.

"For a person with a heart, they can have a heartless and a Nobody when they die. A heartless is the dark part of your heart, and a Nobody is what is left over. A Nobody can look very similar to their Somebody if the Somebody has a strong heart." I gestured at Roxas and Namine. "This is Namine and Roxas, and they are Nobodies. Do you understand so far?"

He nodded. I sighed. Now for the hard part.

"Namine and Roxas are the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi. I started the adventure with them. We left because the worlds were disappearing. Kairi left first, and then we followed after her. We realized that a group of Nobodies named Organization XIII had caused the worlds to disappear when we got captured. I gestured to Axel. "He used to be in the Organization, but he is traveling with Roxas."

"Why?"

I looked at him and sighed. "That is a long story. You said that you wanted the short version, so some details are going to be missing."

He nodded. "I did say that. What happened after you got captured?"

"One of the Organization members separated Roxas and Sora. Roxas used to be inside of Sora. That is another long story. The Organization wanted to use Roxas as a weapon. After that, Axel freed us, but I honestly don't know why." I looked at Axel. "Can you tell us?"

He smiled. "That will be my secret. Continue with the story."

I was hoping that he would continue the story for me. I didn't want to talk about this. I was still traumatized.

I bit my lip. "When we were freed, we ran into Roxas. He didn't have any memories, so Axel went and helped him get them back." I glanced at Axel. "And I assume that he won't want to tell us."

"Right." Axel smiled at me. I continued.

"Leaving them, Sora, Kairi, and I came here. We fought three Organization members. One died, one escaped, and the other one told us something interesting."

I paused. I needed to put words to the jumble of things in my head. "The member told us that Sora had to die, but it was possible for Roxas to live if Sora struck his heart with Destiny's Choice." I gestured at the keyblade. "It has the power to separate the wielder from anyone living in their heart, but of course, it kills the user. Sora and Kairi were in love with each other, so-"

I couldn't continue. It was too much. Roxas came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he smiled. He reminded me so much of Sora. He was still holding on to Namine.

Roxas finished the story. "When Sora was about to sacrifice himself, Kairi stepped in his way, so they both died. Namine came from Kairi, and I assume that you came from Sora. After that, you showed up, and you know the rest."

Ven nodded his head and looked at me again. His eyes were sad. "I feel sorry for you."

I turned away. "It's fine. I can deal with it."

I could feel everyone's gaze going into my back. Their pity was overwhelming. But I didn't want their pity.

I wanted Kairi and Sora.

**Sora: Aww... You want me?**

**Heart'sgem: If you say one more comment in this chapter, I will make you DIE!**

**Sora: B-**

**Heart'sgem: My finger is hovering over the delete button!**

**Sora: ...**

**Roxas: Well, now he is FINALLY quiet. It's kind of nice. *Sora glares at him. Roxas glares back***

**Heart'sgem: I will finish this up while they are having a glaring contest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it is just a recap, and it was sappy AGAIN, but it will get a LOT better soon! Please review!**


	4. Healing Emotions

**Heart'sgem: I FINALLY had time to use the computer this week. I am buried alive in English homework. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I tried to make it funny, but I am not the best at that...**

**Axel: Why would it be funny? This chapter is in my P.O.V.**

**Heart'sgem: That's why it is funny. People enjoy knowing what you are thinking. People have WEBSITES about you.**

**Axel: Really? *goes on his computer and looks up AXEL* That's pretty awesome. I didn't know that. Thank you fangirls! *crowd of fangirls faint in delight***

**Heart'sgem: But anyway, I hope that you enjoy it! And I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, BTW.**

I ran my head through my hair. Yeah, I _did_ have feelings, but I didn't get _this_ worked up. Well, I think I didn't.

I looked at Ven. "So what is your story?"

He shuffled his feet. "My memories are jumbled up right now. I have to put them in order still. But I will tell you when I figure it out."

Roxas looked at Namine. "Can't you help him? You can put memories together."

Smart kid. Namine looked down. "I don't want to use those powers. And besides, I bring back memories. I don't put them in order."

Roxas squeezed her hand. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

They held hands for a minute, and I looked around. This was too gushy for me. Riku was still facing away from us, and Ven had ended up next to me. Why are spikey-haired people always drawn towards me? Roxas and Namine were on the other side of me.

I summoned my portal and everyone but Riku jumped. He just solemnly turned around. I smiled at the group. It was nice being tall. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to head over to Yen Sid's sometime in this story."

Roxas looked at me oddly. "Story? What do you mean?"

"Another one of my secrets." I waved at the portal. "Which two of you want to go first?"

Roxas and Namine stepped forward and went into the portal. Everything was fitting into my plan that I had just made up. I wasn't sure if Roxas could summon a portal anymore. He was too full of light.

We arrived at the bottom of the Mysterious Tower. I looked at the couple. "Stay here," I said sternly.

Roxas grinned. "How could we ever disobey your orders?"

At least he wasn't all emotional, now. I smirked while I summoned my portal. "Have fun," I hollered as I walked back into the portal.

When I got out, Riku was better than before. His skin was a normal color, and he was actually looking at me. Ven was next to him, and he was also looking at me.

I summoned my portal. "You're up, Ven."

Ven silently walked into the portal. I stopped Riku from going in as well. "I will come back for you."

He smirked. "Are you sure?" I smirked as well. I thought back to when we were on the clock tower. But my grin faded when the memory came back. Why couldn't it still be like it was before? I quickly turned around and went into the portal.

The reason I wanted to take an extra trip was because I wanted to learn a bit about Ven, and also calm down Riku. That was my plan. Riku seemed sad, but I am sure that he is boiling with rage. I looked at Ven. He was so much like Roxas. But I didn't know anything about his past life. "What did you do when you were in existence?" I know that his memories are jumbled up, but he still had them. I remember seeing Ven in my other life, but I never learned anything about him, other than the fact that he is a better fighter than me. But I could probably beat him now.

He bit his lip before answering. "I was trying to prove my worth."

A lot of people were doing that now-a-days. And look where they are now. "How?"

"I ran away." His eyes were full of sadness. "All I wanted to do was to be as good as Aqua and Terra."

I looked at him in confusion. "Who is Aqua and Terra?"

"They are also keyblade bearers. But they are also my friends. I miss them." He lowered his gaze.

Great. More people to look for. "Do you know where they are?"

He shook his head and I sighed. The trip was almost over.

Ven raised his head when the light came through the portal. He stepped out of the portal. I stayed inside of it and went back to Castle Oblivion to get Riku. I was still thinking about what Ven told me. Hopefully, Yen Sid would know how to get Ven's friends back. He seemed sad without them.

I finally arrived at the castle. Going back and forth was starting to annoy me. I was glad that this was the last trip for now. When I got out, I quickly summoned another portal. "I came back."

He smiled at me sadly and walked into the portal. I gladly followed him.

Once we got in, I looked at him seriously. "You have to get over this."

His sad expression turned into a look of anger. "You never had to deal with this."

That statement made me furious, and I just barely controlled my rage. "Yes, I have," I said in a soft voice.

His gaze softened and lowered his gaze. "At least you have Roxas back."

True. "We _can_ get Kairi and Sora back. But you have to get your act together. We all agree that you are the leader. We are looking for your guidance." Yeah, I know that I am the oldest, but I am just here for the ride.

He blinked in surprise and turned towards me. "But I thought that you viewed Sora as the leader."

I looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "He is a leader, but we don't have him right now. You are next in line. You are just as good as him."

He smiled. "He is better than me. But I will be the leader if you want."

Finally. Emotions were _really_ annoying to deal with. There was light coming into the portal. I smiled. I was always happier when I knew that I would see Roxas soon. I know that he cared about Namine too, but he was still my friend. I had missed him so much when he was gone. He was my light.

We got out of the portal. Ven was standing up, and Roxas and Namine were sitting down a meter away. Roxas was holding Namine by the waist and looking down at her with gentle eyes, and she was resting her head on his lap with her eyes closed. When we arrived, Roxas looked up and Namine went into a sitting position next to him.

Riku confidently walked up to them. "Let's go see Yen Sid."

**Heart'sgem: Now that THAT chapter is over, I am going to take a nap.**

**Ven: WHAT? But I have to know what happens next!**

**Heart'sgem: You will just have to wait until Friday/ Saturday. But I am REALLY aiming for Friday this time. I promise! **

**Axel: I can burn your homework for you if you want.**

**Heart'sgem: I wish... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!**


	5. Yen Sid

**Heart'sgem: I actually got to it before Friday! I am so proud of myself!**

**Ven: Yeah. I was dying with anticipation when you told me that it would be in my P.O.V. in the next chapter! Why can't you update sooner?**

**Heart'sgem: Because I have a life that involves a lot of homework.**

**Axel: Which I will still be happy to burn. I haven't burned anything in a while.**

**Heart'sgem: That is probably a good thing... But, as Ven said, this is in his P.O.V.**

**Ven: You didn't lie to me!**

**Heart'sgem: I didn't, but this isn't the funnest chapter for you.**

**Namine: *looks in a dictionary* Funnest is not a word.**

**Heart'sgem: I don't really care. I have had enough of the dictionary for the week. **

**Kairi: Heart'sgem does not own us, or any scenes that occur in this chapter.**

**Heart'sgem: Thanks for giving it away... But there is a scene in this chapter directly from Kingom Hearts BBB that is in italics. I also have a link to the scene on my profile. Enjoy!**

I was so confused. I had just seen Riku a few minutes ago, and he was _really _depressed, then. Now, he walked with new determination. Maybe Axel talked to him, but I don't know what he would have said to make Riku confident again.

And these memories… I wasn't lying when I said they were out of order. Some of them didn't even make sense. But I have them, and they are triggered by certain things. Seeing Roxas triggered memories of Sora, and walking up these stairs reminded me of another memory. I mentally pushed it aside. I didn't want them distracting me at the moment. I had to ask Yen Sid how to get Aqua and Terra back. I didn't even have anything to remember them by, other than my jumble of memories. I remember how much I wanted to be like Terra, and how I feared for him, but I still don't know why. But I have to get my mind back to the present.

I looked around. We were already halfway up, and I hadn't even realized it. I guess that my body had gone into auto-pilot while I was thinking. We were all running up the stairs, with Riku in the lead. Namine and Roxas were right behind him, side by side. I assumed that Axel was behind me, since I couldn't see him, but I didn't want to turn around in case I tripped. My breathing started to get heavier, but I continued up the steps.

By the time we were three-fourths up, I had started to feel light-headed. My chest was pounding, and I stopped and grabbed on to the hand rail. I was _not_ in shape right now. I knew that I had been asleep for a while, but I don't know how long it lasted. I was breathing heavily, and I was seeing doubles of everything.

All of a sudden someone lifted me up. I didn't even have the strength to resist. The world turned around and I ended up looking at the ceiling. I turned my head slightly and I saw two Axels. They looked down and grinned at me, and then faced forward again. I turned the other way to see where we were going.

My vision didn't show doubles, now, and I saw that we were about twenty steps away from the door. Everyone else was there, and they were looking at me with worried expressions. I looked at Axel again. "I- can walk the re- st of the way- now," I managed to say in between breaths.

He ignored me and took me the rest of the way up. When we got there, he gently set me on the ground. I tried to get up, but Axel stopped me with his foot. "You have to rest a bit," he said. "You should have told us that you weren't fit enough. Those stairs are a killer. We can-"

His last few words sounded like he was a mile away. I tried to resist it, but my eyes unwillingly closed and my world went black.

_A little boy sighed in content. He was standing on top of a blue circle with various shapes on it. He looked up, and I slowly veered towards him. He put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Hey! Can you hear me?" _

"_I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me." I went closer to him. He sighed again. I continued._

"_All alone, I found myself in a sea of light, and found myself here. With you." He caught my existence gently in his tiny hands. He nodded at me while I continued to talk._

"_You gave me something back when I needed it most," I said gratefully. "A second chance."_

"_I did?" The boy sounded so innocent. It hurt me to say my next words._

"_But, now I have to go back to sleep again."_

_His happy expression changed into one of sadness. "Are you sad?"_

_I hesitated before answering. "Would you mind, if I stayed here with you?"_

_He smiled again. "Sure. If it will make you feel better."_

"_Thank you." His hands gently guided my heart into his. I felt tired. I knew that I would be needed someday, but now I needed to rest…_

I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed. I had been dreaming that same memory every time I slept. I understood it, but it was annoying, because I wanted the other memories to make sense, too.

I couldn't hear anyone, so I opened my eyes. I hated waking up in front of people. I was lying on a pillow, and a blanket was draped across me. I pushed the blanket to the side, and I slowly sat up and looked around.

I was in a small room by myself. I stood up and walked towards the only door. I heard voices on the other side, and I opened the door.

As soon as I opened it, everyone was looking at me with concern, except for Yen Sid. He was gazing at me with the same grim expression that he always wears. I smiled. "You haven't changed a bit," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Neither have you, Ventus."

I shrugged and grinned. I almost jumped when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. "You O.K?"

I relaxed when I recognized Axel's voice. "I'm fine, Lea."

He stiffened. I turned around and looked him in the eye. "Did you think that I would forget you with the 'got it memorized'? Your weapon even looks the same as your old one." I smiled at him.

He looked to the side. "I didn't want to tell you.

He looked to the side. "I didn't want to tell you. You are confused enough as it is. It wasn't necessary information."

"It became necessary when it got into my head. But where is your friend?" I paused to think of the name. "Isa?"

His eyes turned sad. "He is not my friend anymore." He fixed his expression and looked at me again. "While you were passed out, we were trying to figure out how to bring back Sora." He looked at Riku and I followed his gaze.

"We believe that Sora is not dead, but merely hidden behind a barrier, since he died by a special keyblade, and Kairi should be with him." Riku paused. "Unfortunately, we can't locate where they are. The barrier is strong, and we will need help to break it. you are one of the people that we need, Ven."

I looked at him in confusion. "But how can I help? I'm not anything special."

Riku's gaze turned sad. "No one ever thinks that they are special, but you are. The power in your heart is strong. We need that in order to break this barrier."

"But you said that I was _one_ of the people. Who are the others?"

"Well, there is Roxas, Namine, and I, but there are also two others." He smiled.

"But who are the other two?"

"Can't you guess?" I turned around and looked at Axel, who was also smiling. "We are going to see your friends."

**Sora: *to Ven* You have friends?**

**Heart'sgem: To think that I missed you... Don't hurt other people's feelings! Or else...**

**Axel: Dun dun dun...**

**Heart'sgem: But, I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I will NOT be updating next Friday or Saturday. I might do it during the week, or I might just wait until the week after that. Just warning you.**

**Ven: PLEASE review! Then she might do it earlier, and the suspence is killing me!**

**Heart'sgem: It wasn't THAT intense of a cliff-hanger... But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	6. Dark Side

**Heart'sgem: This chapter is going to be great!**

**Axel: That is what you said about the other chapters, but I am bored out of my wits. All that we have done so far is go to The Mysterious Tower. That's it. Can we PLEASE go on the actual adventure?**

**Heart'sgem: I am getting there! One word. SCHOOL. **

**Namine: *Looking at the script for Breaking The Barrier* Oh no! No one told me that this chapter was going to be in my P.O.V! I haven't even rehearsed!**

**Heart'sgem: You will be fine. I believe in you! But I do not own anything from Kindom Hearts, other than Xeninam. I would like to thank BlackWolfe for creating Xeninam's awesome name! It was going to be something really stupid before...**

**Axel: Like Xemnas?**

**Xemnas: Hey! I like my name! And there are a lot of fangirls that agree with me!**

**Axel: I still have more fangirls. I am just more awesome than you. *Xemnas charges at him and they start to have an epic battle***

**Heart'sgem: Umm. Hope you enjoy this chapter! The P.O.V. switches to Zexion's in the middle, so be warned...**

I smiled when I saw Ven's face. Roxas would have made the same expression. I gripped Roxas' hand a little tighter. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't have to tell him what I thought. He already knew.

"Really?" Ven's smile could have rivaled Sora's. Everyone was smiling by now. Even Yen Sid. Riku's expression was the first to go back to normal.

"But we have to be serious. _We _have to go to them, because they can't come to us. We know that Aqua is in the realm of darkness, but we don't know where Terra is." He looked at Ven.

Ven's smile had faded into a look of despair. "I don't know where he is. And how are we supposed to get to the realm of darkness? This quest is hopeless."

Riku looked at him sternly. Roxas looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew that he was thinking about how Riku had been just like Ven a short while ago. I smiled at him and turned back to Riku and Ven.

"It is not hopeless," said Riku. "We can use dark portals to get there."

"About that," said Yen Sid. "How is your darkness, Riku? If you continue to use the dark portals, it will control you again."

Riku cringed. "It is the only form of transportation we have to get there. I can handle the darkness."

Yen Sid looked at him critically. "I believe that it will be in your best interest to stay here."

Riku glared at him and his eyes turned gold. "I _will_ go." He summoned a sphere of dark fire and hurled it at Yen Sid, and his eyes turned green again as soon as the sphere left his hand. He slumped to the ground, and Axel ran towards him and caught Riku before he hit the hard surface. But there was no way that anyone could have stopped the dark fire getting closer to Yen Sid.

Other than me.

I took a deep breath in. The sphere stopped in midair and came back towards me. Roxas tried to get in its way, but I guiltily pushed him away. The sphere went right into my heart. I lowered my head and clutched my chest as my eyes glazed with pain. I could feel the darkness trying to destroy my light, and it hurt, but I was too strong. The pain slowly faded away, and I felt normal again after a mere ten seconds. I didn't want to look at anyone, but I finally had the strength to look up at Yen Sid.

He narrowed his eyes. "That was not safe, young Nobody. You are able to be consumed by darkness if you continue."

I hated people calling me a Nobody. It wasn't my fault that I didn't have a heart. But before I was able to reply, Roxas came up to me and gave me a light hug. He lowered his head and whispered, "Please. I don't want to lose you."

I blinked in shock. I had thought that he would have encouraged me to make a rebuke, but I was partially glad that he told me that. I smiled weakly and regretfully pulled away. "I won't use my skill unless I have to," I told Yen Sid.

"And we are glad that you did." I was glad that Roxas was defending me, now. I grabbed his hand and gave him a thankful squeeze.

"Uh, can I have a little help here?" I had forgotten about Axel. He was still holding on to Riku, who was still knocked out, and Ven was standing next to them.

Yen Sid waved his arm and a pillow appeared next to Riku. Ven put it under Riku's head, and Axel slowly lowered Riku onto it. The same thing had been done to Ven when he had fainted. Riku looked peaceful when he was asleep. He had too much to worry about when he was awake.

Axel stood up and turned towards us. "We still have to get Aqua, with or without Riku. He will stay here, and I will be in charge since I have the portal." He summoned his portal. Roxas and Ven walked into it.

I was about to follow, but Axel held out his arm in front of the portal. "I don't know what you can do with darkness, but I think that it will be better if you stay here."

"But that is why I should go. If you get attacked by darkness, I can stop it."

Axel ran his hand through his hair. "But we don't know where that darkness goes. It could be affecting you, and I don't want Roxas to go through the pain of losing you."

I sighed in defeat. "If you really want me to, I will stay. But I won't do this again."

Axel grinned. "We will see." He walked into the portal and disappeared.

"I will be leaving now, young Nobody. You are permitted to wait here, but do not touch anything." Yen Sid waved his arm around in a swirly pattern and disappeared. At least I wasn't alone, now.

I noticed that he left a chair in the corner of the room. I smiled grimly as I remembered my time in Castle Oblivion, tearing apart Sora's memories. I walked over and sat down. I glanced at Riku to make sure he was still asleep. I sighed. "I guess that it is just you and me, Kairi."

_Yes, but I have to talk to you about your darkness…_

…

I brushed away my dark blue bangs for the hundredth time today. Things had been stressful since Saix had faded. Xemnas had become in charge of planning, and he was sending all of the Organization members out to find replacements for numbers 7, 8, and 13. And I think that I actually found one.

She wasn't in a cloak yet, since it wasn't assured that she was going to be a member, but I was pretty confident that she would. She had long dark hair, and she was wearing a short black dress with black sandals. She was a bit shorter than me, but she didn't struggle to keep up as we climbed up the stairs. It would be easier to summon a portal to the Superior, but it was more polite to walk there.

As we approached the room, we heard a voice calmly say, "Come in." I walked in first, and the new recruit silently followed. We were in the familiar room with the twelve tall, white chairs. Xemnas looked at me and bluntly asked, "What do you need, Number 6?"

"I have found a new recruit." I gestured to her, and he slowly looked at her with his hand resting on his hand. His gaze was the same gaze that he had when he was examining Roxas for the first time. I usually don't have feelings, but the Superior's eyes creeped me out sometimes.

He glanced back at me. "What is her name?"

I opened my mouth to say that I didn't know, but she answered for me.

"I am Xeninam."

Xemnas looked at her calmly for a few minutes, and my neck started to hurt from looking up. I didn't dare talk without his approval, but I wondered what was going on inside of his mind. His eyes blinked in surprise after a while, and then he smirked.

"Welcome to the Organization, Number 13."

I had been wondering what number she would be. 13 was smart, since she was about the same age as Roxas.

"Thank you, Xemnas." I stopped breathing. _No one_ called him that, especially since she was new and only Number 13. But Xemnas didn't get angry.

"What is your skill?"

Xeninam smiled, and her dark purple eyes shone. "I can destroy emotions and memories." She summoned a keyblade. It was strikingly similar to Destiny's Choice, but instead of red streaks, they were a dark purple that matched her eyes. She swung it in a backwards S shape. "And I also have one of these."

Xemnas actually smiled, then. He looked at me. "Well done, Number 6. You have found us a keyblade bearer. Get her a cloak and show her the ropes." He looked at Xeninam. "Her work starts tomorrow."

I nodded and walked out with Number 13 following. But my mind was elsewhere. What or _who_ had Xemnas seen in her?

**Heart'sgem: Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Do you love mine? Nobody is-**

**Demyx: Really? Why do you have to sing that song? And your singing sucks.**

**Heart'sgem: Thanks for killing my hopes and dreams! But I was singing that because that is what this chapter is called, so I thought that it would be cool. ANYWAY. I hope that everyone has figured out who Xeninam is similar to. I tried to drop a lot of hints. But just think about it. Her name is an anagram of the person that she is similar to, but I added an X to her name. And who in this entire game wears sandals... Just saying. If you STILL can't figure it out, you are not a true Kingdom Hearts fan.**

**Namine: You are so mean to your fans!**

**Heart'sgem: I am just saying that it is obvious. And I am sorry delphigirl689, but Xion is NOT the person she is based off of. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank the following people for favoriting this story: delphigirl689, Peppermint-n-Spice, The Trio of Twilight, redwingsrule, BlackWolfe, and TWI1IGHTMAST3R. I would also like to thank DiosSagedor9898, lazyX1000, and once again Peppermint-n-Spice, BlackWolfe, redwingsrule, and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for following this story.**

**Axel: And Heart'sgem is too lazy to list all the people that reviewed.**

**Heart'sgem: No I am not, but I will now. Thank you delphigirl689, Peppermint-n-Spice, TWI1IGHTMAST3R, Twylite Twyla, The Dark Door, BlackWolfe, aquarose band leader, Raisingfalcon, Guest, and I Falling Rose I for reviewing Breaking The Barrier! *gasp* I am sorry if I forgot someone! But remember that I am not updating this Friday/Saturday since I am doing it now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have suggestions of where they should go next, I will make it happen! Please review!**


	7. Meeting and Heartbreak

**Heart'sgem: I'm sorry that this chapter was late. It took some time to type it up, because this chapter is pretty long compared to what I usually do.**

**Roxas: I know! And I have to do a lot in this chapter. It's not fair!**

**Heart'sgem: Just because it is in your P.O.V. doesn't mean that you have to do the most. I haven't even introduced the character that does the most in this chapter.**

**Xeninam: And I'm not even in this chapter! Why did you even create me if you don't use me!**

**Heart'sgem: Why is eveyone so mean at me today? Just deal with it, okay? I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts-**

**Sora: Why didn't you let me do the disclaimer?**

**Heart'sgem: It is easier to just say it myself. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Where to?"

I didn't feel like answering Axel's stupid question. In the realm of darkness, it didn't matter what direction you went; the darkness decided where you would go.

"I don't know. Let's go forward." I started walking in a random direction. I bet that Axel was annoyed, now, but I was too. I don't believe that he left behind Namine! Axel and I had an argument earlier, but Axel refused to get her. I wanted to get some revenge.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I assumed that they had followed me, but when I turned around, they weren't there. I started to panic and I tried to summon a portal, but of course, it didn't come. Sometimes I actually missed my dark powers, but at least I had my powers of light. I summoned an orb of light in order to look at my surroundings. I was glad that I did, because I saw that I was on the edge of a cliff. I took a few quick steps back and sighed. I guess that I wasn't a part of the darkness anymore, since it was trying to kill me. I looked around, but Axel and Ven were nowhere in sight.

"Looking for something?"

The question had come from behind me, which was where the cliff was. I turned around and I saw a dark feminine figure standing above the gap. She was standing on thin air, and she seemed to be levitating. She walked closer, and I saw that she was in an Organization cloak, but her face was concealed by her hood. I felt a dull ache in the back of my head, and it grew more intense as she approached. She stopped a foot away from me, but she was still over the cliff. I took a step back and summoned my keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and held out her hand. I clasped my hand where Oblivion should have been, and it appeared in the stranger's hand. I was speechless with shock. "H-how did you do that?"

She looked at Oblivion carefully. "Well, it _is_ mine, so I should be able to retrieve my own keyblade." She held up the keyblade and made it disappear, and it came to me as soon as I summoned it again. But I was confused; how could a keyblade belong to two people? I made both of my keyblades disappear and I looked at her for a moment.

"Can I see your face?"

She hesitated, but after a moment, she pulled back her hood. As soon as she did, my head started to feel like a pin cushion. I grabbed my head and fell to one knee. Memories came flooding back into me; memories about my time with Axel and _her_.

I felt better after a minute, but I still felt light-headed. Yet, I was mentally much better. The final part of my mind was explained, but…

"How can you be here, Xion?

She bent down and scooped up a handful of darkness. "Everything returns from where it came from. Somebodies return to the earth, while Nobodies are able to return to their Somebody, or to oblivion, since that is where they should have been in the first place. But I am not a Nobody. I am merely something that was created from darkness itself, so I returned to the darkness after my death. But now I am forced to walk alone in the darkness until the people that have met me die as well. Fortunately, I will not have to wait longer than a life-span until I can go to a place where I can be forgotten, and I don't have to bring anyone more suffering." She clenched her hand and the darkness seeped into her.

"But I thought that you went into Sora. You are a part of his memory."

She smiled sadly. "Sora is not alive, so he doesn't need us and we are free to do what we want. But if he comes back, we will have to return from where we came from. You know this, Roxas."

Sadly, I did. That is why I wanted to be with Namine so much. I knew that I wouldn't see her again after we brought back Sora. Everyone else knew this too, but they were too afraid to tell me; too afraid that I would refuse. I wanted to with a fiery passion, but I couldn't. I understood Xion; I didn't want to cause more pain by merely existing. Only a Nobody could understand.

I looked her in the eye. "Come with us. We need you and your keyblade to break the barrier for Sora." I summoned Oblivion and held it out to her.

She shook her head sadly. "That keyblade no longer belongs to me even though I said that it did earlier. When I held it, the keyblade resisted. You know who your keyblades belong to.

I smiled lightly, because she was right again. Oathkeeper was always drawn towards Namine more than me, but Oblivion came to me naturally. I had more light within me than before, but everyone has darkness, except for a chosen few.

I made Oblivion disappear. "But you should still come with us. We need you."

She stepped gracefully on to the ground and grabbed my hand, and she smiled as darkness surrounded us.

After a minute of being in the portal, we arrived next to Axel and Ven. We were no longer holding hands, and Xion had put her hood up. Axel ran up to me as soon as we got out of the portal and stopped a foot away from us.

His eyes turned a striking green color as he turned towards me. "Why did you storm off like that? You are lucky that you found someone with a portal. Or maybe not so lucky." He looked warily at Xion and summoned his chackrams. He pointed one of them at her and asked, "Who are you?"

I smiled as I saw his wary expression. "She always showed me her face before she showed you."

He looked at me oddly. "Always? But I don't know-"

He stopped as Xion threw back her hood and smiled. Axel took a sharp breath in from the pain caused by the shock of the memories while Ven looked at the scene in confusion. Axel was fine after a couple of seconds, though. I guess that the memories of Xion were not as strong in Axel as they were in me.

He squinted his eye for a second as he looked at Xion. "But how are you here?"

"And who are you?" I guess that was a fair question, because Ven had never seen Xion before.

Axel, Xion, and I explained what happened during my time in the Organization. It felt nice to finally get my feelings out. Ven listened intently the whole time, and after we told that story, Xion explained to them how she was here by telling them what we talked about earlier. She left out some parts, and I was relieved. Some words are not meant to be said twice.

Axel looked at Xion. "But can you leave the realm of darkness? It sounds like you are stuck here."

She lowered her head. "Unfortunately, I have to stay here, so I can't help you find all of the people that you are looking for." She raised her head. "But I know that Sora and Kairi are somewhere in the realm of darkness. But you have to find Terra and Aqua first. I can help you find Aqua, but you must find Terra without me. After you find Terra, you can return here, and I will join you again."

I smiled gratefully. "That is more than we were aiming for. Thank you, Xion."

She smiled and summoned a portal. "Aqua is this way. I can have as many people as I want in my portal, so you can all come in one trip."

Axel went in first with Ven following him. I smiled sadly at Xion as I recalled our conversation and I grabbed her hand lightly. "I really like you, Xion, but only as a friend. I am sorry, but I don't think that we can be anything more than that. I already found someone for me, and I don't think that I would be truly happy loving anyone else and you will not be happy with me, because I am not the right person for you; there is someone else for you. I am sure that you will be able to find someone; you are a good person."

She glanced down. "How could anyone learn to love me? I am a being of darkness; I'm not even considered a Nobody."

I let go of her hand and her head jerked up. Her eyes sparkled with an unbearable sadness, and her hair shone. My face became serious. "You _will_ find someone."

She smiled lightly and gestured to the portal. "After you."

As I walked past her into the portal, she whispered to me. "Thank you."

As the darkness consumed me, I realized that with those last words, any hope that I had of being more than a friend with her was gone. I blinked out a tear, and with the tear, my hopeless desire was released as well.

**Xion: So... long.. Did you really have to put this all in one chapter?**

**Heart'sgem: I had a writing inspiration, okay? Deal with it.**

**Sora: And I want a story in my P.O.V! I am bored down here!**

**Heart'sgem: Okay, you heard him, readers. If you want me to have a part in my next chapter where it is in Sora's P.O.V, I need three requests in a review, or else I won't do it in the next one, and you will have to wait until near the end of the story.**

**Sora: Please? I feel really unloved down here!**

**Heart'sgem: How do you think I feel? You guys are so whiney today. Anyway, I hoped that you liked this longer chapter, and please review!**

**Sora: With requests!**


	8. A Beam Of Light

**Heart'sgem: Why am I writing so much romance? I don't understand!**

**Axel: What kind of romance?**

**Heart'sgem: You and Roxas.**

**Axel: *gags* Really?**

**Heart'sgem: No. But I am not telling you since you can't figure it out for yourself.**

**Namine: It is pretty obvious. *puts an arm around Roxas***

**Axel: I don't get it.**

**Heart'sgem: *sigh* Anyway, I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts. The first part of this is in Xion's P.O.V. then it is in Larxene's, then it is in Sora's, because I got three reviews requesting it.**

**Sora: You guys rock! **

**Heart'sgem: Thank Twylite Twyla, Justice333, and delphigirl689 for their requests, and enjoy this chapter!**

I tossed up my hood and walked into the portal. With each step that I took, I had to struggle to avoid merging with the darkness below me. It wanted me, but I had to resist. I had an important role to play; I could feel it. The ground was more solid in the portal, so I felt relieved, yet my heart was still aching. Sure, I might find a guy, but when? Roxas _had_ made me feel better, but I still don't know what to think. I had always felt drawn to Roxas, but he had always pushed me away because of _her;_ Namine. But, she was Roxas' perfect half, so I should abandon my feelings for him. He already left me, but I still needed someone to understand how I felt with this darkness in me, consuming me.

I was too busy mulling over my thoughts, so I didn't notice when we arrived at our destination. I blinked in surprise when Ven lightly nudged me. I looked at him and he smiled. I returned the look and glanced at our surroundings.

We were next to an ocean, and the moon was slightly above the water, giving the area an eerie glow. Color did not exist here, and there were different shades of black and grey. The looming arches above the water and the pointed islands helped the mood as well, but I was not affected by the gloomy mood. In fact, I felt calmer as I listened to the waves crashing against the shore. I walked calmly over to the figure sitting on the rock and smiled.

"Hello, Aqua."

She jumped up in surprise and looked at me. Her expression was disappointed, but I could tell that she wasn't, because of the playful glint in her eyes. Sadly, I was the only thing that brought her happiness in this dark place. "You always manage to surprise me, stranger."

"Aqua?" Aqua turned and looked in surprise at Ven. They continued to stare at each other for a minute while unspoken words went between them. Ven's gaze was delighted, but Aqua's eyes were in turmoil; she didn't know how to react, since she has been stuck in the realm of darkness for more than ten years. How did I know? We have had conversation with each other for the last year or so, but I don't know the exact amount; time is meaningless here.

I silently stepped away from them and Roxas silently walked up to me. "This is Aqua?" he whispered.

I nodded without looking at him and he sighed loudly, which caused Ven and Aqua to look at him. "Sorry guys," said Roxas. "I didn't mean to break up your reunion."

"It's fine," said Aqua kindly. She looked at Ven and smiled. "Can you make the introductions?"

He nodded and gestured to me. "This is Xion, but I think you already knew that."

She shook her head. "She never told me."

Roxas smiled. "Sounds like Xion."

I smiled and took off my hood. Aqua looked at me and her smile grew kinder, if that could happen. "I don't know why you hide your face."

My smile disappeared and I twirled my hair around my fingers as I thought of how I used to look. "I have my reasons," I muttered.

"Hmm." She looked at Ven again. "And what about the rest of them? Why is everyone here?"

Ven finished the introductions and explained what the situation was. Aqua never stopped smiling, but her eyes changed throughout the story. During my time with her, I have noticed that although her expression stays the same, her eyes are very emotional.

At the end, Axel summoned Ven a glass of water and smiled. "I know how tiring talking is sometimes."

Ven smiled and gratefully took the glass of water. As he drank it, Aqua turned to us. "I would love to help you out, but I need to find a way out of here."

"That will be easy," I said. "We have portals that we can use." I summoned one and Aqua looked warily at it.

"Is it safe?" she asked Ven.

He smiled. "It is perfectly safe, Aqua, trust me." He grabbed her hand and they walked into the portal.

That just left Axel, Roxas and I. Axel waved his arm in farewell and said, "See you soon, Xion."

I smiled and nodded in reply as he walked into the portal. Roxas and I looked at each other for a moment. His eyes reflected mine, and we were both wearing our Organization cloaks. We were a mirror image, and you would think that we would be perfect for each other, but we weren't; we were too similar. He came up to me and embraced me in his arms. His firm arms were strengthening my disintegrating being, and his chest warmed my emotionless spirit. We pulled apart at the same time, and I grasped his smooth hands and looked at the ground. Our hug had been amazing, but I couldn't leave him yet. I still wanted to be his love, and he knew it. When I looked up, he was smiling sadly.

"I love you," I blurted out. It was so unromantic, so wrong, but I had to say it.

He put his hand gently on my shoulder and gazed at me pityingly. "No you don't, Xion. What do you really want?"

I lowered my eyes. He could always tell what I was really thinking. I didn't want to tell him what I wanted; it was too embarrassing. I was about to tell him that it didn't matter, but he leaned forward before I could tell him. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead, and a thin trail of water came from my eye. He pulled away and saw my face, and he wiped away the moisture. I smiled at him and let go of hands. Now I knew that he wasn't right for me, and this kiss made my desire to be with him fade away. I had wanted a kiss, but I really wanted it to be on the lips. It was obvious that a kiss from him would never be willing; he would always want to be kissing Namine instead. He will never love me as long as she was there. "Good bye," I said.

He smiled in return. "Good bye." He turned around and walked into the portal. I was sad, but happy at the same time. I had accepted that he was no longer my love. But I sighed as I thought about how much harder his journey would become after this.

…..

I glared in dislike at our newest recruit. I had enjoyed being the only female presence in this Organization, and now she was ruining it for me. And now the Superior had summoned both of us. He probably wanted me to train the little brat. And I had to treat her nicely, because she had a keyblade, so that made her ever so _special_. At least she was Number 13, and I could say that I was a higher ranking than her.

She was walking calmly next to me in her Organization cloak, oblivious to my hatred, which made me even angrier. I was glad when we finally reached our destination.

"Come in," said Xemnas. I walked in first and Xeninam walked right next to me, like we were equals. I wanted to speed up, but we had already arrived in the middle of the room. Xemnas smiled at the girl, and I wanted to scream. He _never_ smiled at anyone. But I held my tongue in his presence.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," said Xemnas. I groaned inwardly. She didn't even get training, she went straight to important missions! The only sign that I showed of resistance was narrowing my eyes, but Xemnas didn't notice it.

"There are a group of people searching for Sora," he continued. "Your mission is to capture the leader, and kill him if necessary."

I grinned. I loved these kinds of missions. Sure, he preferred if we brought him back alive, but I wouldn't get in trouble for killing him. "We can start anytime you wish," I told him. I rarely agreed with him, but sometimes I had to in order to get what I wanted.

He nodded. "Very well. Your mission starts tomorrow. You are dismissed."

I bowed stiffly and quickly left the room. I smiled and summoned my portal. I wanted to use today for making plans for tomorrow.

…

I was lying on the ground with my hands behind my head. Kairi was sleeping with her head resting on my chest. There was darkness surrounding us and there was nothing covering the ground; it was a barren wasteland. The air was still and there were clouds covering the sky. I didn't know how long we were sitting there. After I stabbed Kairi and me with Destiny's Choice, we had come here. At first, Kairi and I had walked in one direction until our legs ached, but the same landscape welcomed us every step of the way. There was no escaping where we were, so we didn't try walking again after that. Sometimes Kairi and I practiced on our keyblades in order to stay in shape, in case a heartless crossed our paths, but we have not seen one yet. The main reason that we practiced was to get rid of our boredom. We also slept constantly; it is hard to stay awake in the darkness. I could barely see Kairi at first, since I couldn't see in the dark, but my eyes had gotten used to it. I didn't know whether to be worried or relieved. I enjoyed Kairi's company, and I liked to be able to see her, but I was getting too used to the darkness and forgetting about the light. I tried summoning an orb of light, but the darkness didn't allow me to do it.

Suddenly, I saw a light beam of light in the sky. Kairi raised her head and looked at it with me. It hurt my eyes when I looked at it, but I knew that I would grow accustomed to it after a while. I looked at Kairi and smiled as she did the same thing to me.

Kairi's eyes glinted with hope for the first time since we had been here. "Someone is trying to find us, Sora."

I looked at the beam of light and my smile faded as I thought. "But after the first crack, the real obstacles appear. I hope that our rescuers have the hearts to handle it."

Kairi looked at the faint beam against the immense darkness surrounding us and sighed. "Me too."

**Sora: That's it? I wanted to fight some heartless or something, not talk about the light!**

**Heart'sgem: Too bad. I named the chapter 'A Beam Of Light,' so I had to have it in the chapter.**

**Sora: Still, you could have had a giant heartle-**

**Heart'sgem: You are not fighting a heartless in this chapter, and that's that.**

**Sora: But maybe in the next one?**

**Heart'sgem: Uh. Sure. Just keep thinking that. I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, and I would like to thank Justice333, who is the best Beta ever! And of course, she is an awesome person without even being a Beta. I highly recommend her story, 'A Little Problem Known as SORA.'**

**BlackWolfe: What about me? I am supposed to be your friend!**

**Heart'sgem: Oh yeah! Sorry BlackWolfe! I also recommend 'Transforming Into A New Life.' Both of these stories are under my favorites, if you are looking for them, and they are both really good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed this story! You guys are the best!**


	9. A Shocking Return

I was glad when we got out of the portal. Roxas had been somber for the entire trip. I was interested about what Roxas had done with Xion. I knew that they had a special relationship, and that made a strange emotion stir within me when I thought about it; regret. It was uncommon for me to experience emotions, let alone regret, but it made sense. That last time that I had seen her I was working for the Organization. Even though I was different now, I didn't feel anything about her. She was just another person to me, and I felt bad about that. She was the person that I used to share ice cream with; I should feel _something._

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Roxas and Namine hug each other in greeting. I had to smile when I saw them; even though Xion and Roxas were friends, Xion couldn't compete with the power of love. I summoned a flicker of fire and clenched my hand around it. I watched the small bits of fire escape by breaking through the area where my fingers connected, but they didn't last long. I felt the remaining blaze seep into my fingers and slowly warm them. Call me a pyromaniac, but fire relaxed me and it prevented me from thinking about my inner conflicts.

Riku was leaning against the wall and he had a serious expression. When he saw me he stood up straight and walked towards me. I summoned another flame and prepared myself, but he just gazed at me grimly.

"What did you do while I was here?" he asked.

"Well, we met with Xion, and she showed us where Aqua was."

Riku blinked. "You saw Xion? How?"

I ran my hand through my pointed hair. "Do you really want to hear the whole explanation, or would you be happy with the short version?"

"The full version," he replied immediately.

I sighed and looked at Roxas. "Do you want to explain?"

He reluctantly separated from Namine and nodded. "Sure." He turned towards Riku and explained Xion's existence. Riku listened intently for the entire time. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Riku's reactions. Since when has Riku cared about Xion? I didn't even know that they knew each other. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't feel like it was the right time to talk about it.

After Roxas' explanation, Riku looked over at Aqua. "So this is Aqua?"

The keyblade master smiled. "It has been a while since we have seen each other."

Riku smiled softly and nodded. "I have changed a bit since then."

She looked at Riku sadly. "I am sorry for your loss."

Riku sighed and looked at the ground. "It's fine. Besides, we will get them back soon."

I heard a whistle in the wind. I immediately summoned my chackrams and instantly hurled one at Riku. He jumped back and cursed, but his curse died on his lips when I heard the satisfying clink of metal. My chackram dropped to the ground along with a small but deadly knife. I smiled grimly and turned to where the weapon came from. "You can come out, Larxene."

She came out from behind one of the bookshelves and grinned. "It's just like old times, Axel. You can still come back to the Organization."

I smirked. When we were in the Organization, Larxene would test my skills by attacking me randomly. I didn't tell anyone about it, since she would have been in trouble for attacking a senior member. Besides, I enjoyed the suspense of waiting for her to strike, but I wasn't going back to the Organization after everything that I had done. I silently called my chackram back. "No thanks." I threw my weapon before I finished the sentence, but she was used to my tricks. Larxene easily leaped to the side and threw six daggers in midair. I turned and avoided three, and I deflected the rest with my left chackram. I heard the rest of the knives clink against the wall and I had to smile. She was right; it_ was_ like old times.

A black keyblade came hurling at me from the right and I barely had time to duck. By the time that I got up, Larxene had a knie at my neck. I heard Riku, Roxas, and Aqua summon their keyblades, and Larxene turned me towards them and used me as a shield. "Put away the keyblades or else he gets beheaded."

I smiled and turned my head a bit to the side. "Harsh vocabulary. Are you sure that you can actually do that?"

I winced as the knife broke the skin on my neck and I felt a faint trickle of blood. I assumed that her answer was yes, but I still had to ask her another question. I put my hands up in mock surrender and made my weapons disappear. "Okay, fine. You got me. But where did the keyblade come from?"

She smiled. "Everyone has their own inner darkness, but sometimes it doesn't stay inside of them; it can create an entirely different being." She grabbed my armswith her remaining hand and twisted them painfully behind my back.

I saw Roxas out of the corner of my eye while he was trying to attack her from behind, and I gave him an earnest look telling him not to attack. He looked at me in frustration, but he nodded his head in agreement and walked back to the worried group. Larxene was too busy looking at me to notice the exchange. I didn't _want_ to be at knife's edge, but I had to know about this keyblade weilder. "Who did this keyblade bearer come from?"

She laughed. "Why, it is none other than your gentle Namine. But I have to say; she has one hell of a dark side. She is our new replacement for Roxas, so I am sure that you will love her. Say hello to number XIII!"

I heard movement to my left and I looked in that general direction. My eyes widened as I saw, well, _Namine_. Of course she was wearing a cloak and she had black hair, but she was alike in appearance every other way. The look-alike smiled wickedly and called her keyblade back to her while she walked towards us. She stopped and looked at Roxas. "Why did you quit? The Organization will always win, and you can't escape us."

Roxas glared but he didn't attack, since I would have perished if he did. "At least I don't mindlessly take orders," he rebuked.

She glared, but she turned to Namine. "Thank you for absorbing all of that darkness. I feel stronger than I ever have."

Namine looked guiltily at the ground. Roxas made his keyblades disappear and he wrapped an arm around her reassuringly. The stranger laughed at the display of affection and turned back to Larxene. "We got what we came for. We should go."

Larxene glared at her. "Fine. I just wanted to have a bit more fun, but we can do that at the castle." She smiled evilly at me. I kept a calm expression, but I started to get a little worried. It was time to escape.

I summoned a strong fire to go around me. Larxene cursed and jumped back while I remained encased in fire. I grabbed my neck in pain; she had dug the blade in a bit deeper while she escaped. I used a quick cure spell and summoned my chackrams again. I felt the reassuring points of them and the warmth of my fire. Larxene angrily threw a knife at me. I held up my chakram in defense, but I instantly regretted it once I realized that she had sent a current of electricity through it. I stood still for a second while the current painfully went through my body. I heard the stranger's keyblade whish through the air to attack the back of my head, but I didn't have enough time to avoid it. The keyblade painfully attacked me on the back of my head and I fell onto the ground in pain. Larxene shook her head sadly and whispered to me as darkness overcame me. "It didn't have to be like this."

**Sora: It would have been better if I fought heartless.**

**Heart'gem: Too bad. Anyway, Thank you BlackWolfe, aquarose band leader, delphigirl689, Omega01x, Justice333, and Twylite Twyla for reviewing these last couple of chapters! And thank you aquarose band leader and Twylite Twyla for favoriting this since I last thanked everyone. And also Twylite Twyla again and Justice333 for following it since then! I might or might publish another chapter next week, but if I do, it will probably be on Sunday. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. A Grieving Loss

**Heart'sgem: Well, here it is! Sorry for the wait of one day.**

**Sora: One day. I'm dying...**

**Heart'sgem: You will be fine. Stop complaining. This is in Aqua's P.O.V, since we haven't had it yet.**

**Aqua: Does that mean I can do the disclaimer?**

**Heart'sgem: If you really want to-**

**Ven: But I want to do it!**

**Ven and Aqua: Heart'sgem does not own anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Heart'sgem: Well, I guess that worked out. Enjoy this chapter!**

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. After Axel slumped to the ground the blonde charged menacingly at the black-haired Nobody. When she blocked his keyblade she staggered at the force of his attack, but Larxene tiredly held out her arm and sent a streak of lightning at him to assist her. I quickly performed a Reflect spell before the electricity hit him, and the lightning bounced off of the spell that I summoned and harmlessly struck the wall behind Larxene. She glared at me and threw her daggers at Namine, Ven, Riku, and I. I ducked in order to avoid them, since they might have contained electricity. My theory was proven when I saw Ven standing still and gritting his teeth while holding his keyblade in a defensive position. I turned back to Larxene, but neither her, Axel, or Namine's darker half was in sight.

Namine ran up to Roxas and gave him a reassuring hug, but he stood stiffly while she did. She sadly pulled away from him and gasped when she saw a streak of blood on his forehead. He winced as she put her hand gently on his brow. Namine pulled her hand away and her palm was covered in blood. Her hand shook and she looked at Roxas in concern. "What happened?" she asked.

He looked away and made his keyblade disappear. "Your dark half cowardly kicked me in the shin and while I was wounded, she hit me on my head with her keyblade. She escaped in her portal while I was stunned."

Namine looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Roxas. I should have told her about my other half."

His head snapped back to her and she looked up in surprise. "You knew about her?" His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She looked down again. "While you were gone Kairi told me-."

"Kairi?" His previously quiet voice was now practically a bellow. Namine looked up in fear and saw his crystal eyes glisten with hate. "How long have you been talking to her?"

"A-about as long as you have been talking to Sora," she stuttered.

"Then why haven't you told me? What else are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing," she said sternly. "You are overreacting Roxas. She held out her hand to calm him, but he roughly shoved it away.

"I am _not_ overreacting. If you told me about your other half-." He stopped shouting and he started to tremble. "Axel wouldn't have been captured," he chocked out. He lowered his head in defeat.

Namine tenderly held out her arm again, but Roxas didn't try to stop it. He started to shake harder when she put her hand gently on his shoulder. She slowly wrapped her other hand around his waist and slid her arm that was on his shoulder down to his waist on his opposite side. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as well. As they embraced each other, Roxas stopped shaking and Namine leaned forward to whisper in his ear. I couldn't hear her, but Roxas' eyes brightened with hope as she continued to talk to him.

I quietly made my keyblade disappear and walked over to Ven in order to make sure that he wasn't hurt from the electrified dagger. He smiled when he saw me, and I noticed that his hair was a little staticy. His hair was spikey already, so only a friend would have noticed that his hair was altered. I looked at him up and down worryingly and gazed into his innocent eyes. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He smiled and nodded, and I couldn't stop my smile breaking through my lips. Riku walked over with his keyblade swinging loosely in his hand. I felt drawn to him for some reason. Not because I was in love or anything, but something much more important than that. I frowned as I thought about it, and Riku stared at me in concern. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

I shook my head and put on a fake smile. "Nothing at all." I accidentally said that a little too loudly, and Roxas and Namine walked over to us, hand in hand.

I looked at Riku and tried to change the subject. "So what is the plan?"

Riku looked at Roxas warily but the Nobody kept a straight face. "We have to find Terra; Axel will have to wait."

Riku nodded kindly and faced Ven and I again. "I know that the location of Terra has not been discovered yet, but Yen Sid and I have made a reasonable guess of where he might be."

He stopped a moment for dramatic effect and after five seconds, Ven broke the silence. "Where?" he asked curiously.

Riku smiled before he answered. "Radiant Garden."

**Heart'sgem: The end.**

**Sora: But that was really short! That can't be the end of this story!**

**Heart'sgem: I meant the end of the chapter.**

**Sora: Oh.**

**Axel: You should know that goofball.**

**Sora: Aren't you supposed to be captured?**

**Axel: I can do what I want.**

**Sora: Does that mean I can do what I want? I want to fight some heart-**

**Heart'sgem and Axel: NO.**

**Heart'sgem: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can take requests for P.O.V's. And I can take any of them. An organization member, Riku, Sora, you name it. Have a great day!**


	11. Our Inner Spirit

**Heart'sgem: Hello again everyone!**

**Sora: (smacks Heart'sgem) Why did you leave us here for so long! You haven't updated since... since... um...**

**Namine: October 21.**

**Heart'sgem: Um, OW! That hurt, Sora! And, I am sorry that I haven't reviewed everyone! I lost my motivation for pretty much everything-**

**Sora: For 2 MONTHS?**

**Heart'sgem: Yeah... It was not the best time of my life, but now I have enough motivation for writing, because English is almost over!**

**Sora: What about your big project?**

**heart'sgem: Erm... I am going to ignore that for now. I hope that this story satisfies everyone!**

**Sora: No, it doesn't.**

**Heart'sgem: Then I will update again tomorrow! And that's a promise! I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, and this chapter is in Roxas' P.O.V., and then it goes to Terra's. You all can thank Jacobmed for that. Please enjoy!**

I heard Sora sigh as Riku mentioned Radiant Garden. I frowned in annoyance and whispered quietly to him. "What is so important about that place?"

Fortunately no one heard me because they were too busy talking about their plans. Namine was still holding my hand, but even she didn't hear me.

Sora sighed again. _I have a lot of memories from that place, and it will be nice to see it again._

I didn't reply to him and I started to listen to Riku again.

"-and we still need to figure out where we would be able to find Terra, because Radiant Garden is a big place. Any suggestions?"

_Ansem's lab! Or maybe the main town… And don't forget the castle!_

Sora was starting to hurt my head, and my head injury didn't help much either. I groaned and Namine looked at me in concern, as well as Riku. He looked at my wound and pulled a black cloth out of his jean pocket. He threw it towards me, and when I caught it I noticed that this was not just any cloth; it was what Riku wore over his eyes when he chose to wear the Organization cloak. I looked over at him and painfully raised my eyebrow, but he just shrugged. "Well," he said, "you never know when you might need it."

Namine took the cloth and gently wrapped it around my head and tied it in the back. My spikes were pressed painfully onto the back of my head and I was tempted to take it off. Namine stepped back and gazed at me sadly. I looked around and noticed that _everyone_ was looking at me like that, but I ignored them and looked at Riku again.

"You can't stop me from going," I said. "And don't play dumb; I know that you were thinking of leaving without me."

Riku's hard green eyes briefly closed as he sighed and took a deep breath, but I started to talk again before he could argue. "I know that we left you when we went to the Realm of Darkness, but you need me for this, and Sora as well."

_Thank you._ Sora actually sounded grateful. Maybe I had misjudged him.

Riku gazed at me critically with gleaming green eyes and I held his gaze. We stood there for a few seconds, and then Riku tore his eyes away and looked at Aqua. "Where do you think we should go?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

Aqua's eyes softened. "I haven't been there in a while, so I don't know."

Riku remained where he was and he didn't change his expression. Sora edged me on and I walked up to Riku. I awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder and I ignored his wince as I started to talk. "I wasn't trying to question your leadership. I trust you, and even if I didn't, Sora wouldn't let me hurt you." Riku continued to look into the distance and I gratefully took my hand off of him. Yes, I trust him, but I don't particularly _like_ him; that was just Sora. I'm sorry Riku fans, but he _did_ influence Xion into going back to Sora, which ended up causing me to fight him, and being beaten up because of it, _and _he put me into a digital world, where I ended up having to fight my best friend _and_ losing my body _and_ going back into Sora. So, I still have a grudge. And besides, it is strange to put your hand on someone else's shoulder when they aren't even looking at you.

_Tell him where we should go. You already know the answer._

I sighed. "And I'm sorry Riku, but I have to disagree with you on where we should go." Everyone faced me with a look of curiosity as they waited for my opinion. "We should go to The World That Never W-"

"No," Riku said sternly. "We have already decided that Terra is our top priority, and Axel will have to wait."

"That is not the reason," I said in annoyance. "If Terra was alive, the Organization would be the ones to know where he was, and they might even have him already. I might not have a heart, but I have an instinct, and I have known that we have had to go there ever since Sora and Kairi were stabbed by Destiny's Choice. Sure, we might not find him, but we _need_ to go there." I stopped to catch my breath and calm down. I had unconsciously raised my voice as I had argued with Riku. I solemnly turned towards the door. "And I will go there even if you refuse."

I started to walk away and I thought about the fact that this might be the last time that I walked through this door. I became somber, and I stopped next to the door and tried to get the courage to leave my friends behind.

"Wait!" I pushed my sad thoughts to the back of my mind and I started to feel confidence. I turned around and Ven's eyes mirrored my determined expression. "I will go with you," he said, "because that is what friends are for."

I nodded gratefully and looked at the group. "Anyone else?"

Silence. Whoever said that silence was golden was dead wrong. Namine shyly stepped forward. "I have no desire to go back to that place," she said," but I have felt that same instinct, and wherever you go, I will follow." I smiled as her delicate hand grabbed mine and stood next to me.

Aqua looked at Riku sadly, but he refused to meet her gaze. "Go on," he said. "I will not be going with you."

Aqua looked at him quizzically. "But why? Nothing is stopping you."

Riku looked at Aqua and his eyes became golden for a brief second before they returned to a shade of defeated green. He winced and turned away from her again. "I can't go back there if Xemnas remains. I would be a burden, and besides, you don't need me to lead you since you have Roxas."

Aqua stretched out her arm towards him, but she stopped a foot away. She clenched her hand into a fist and slowly lowered it as she turned away and sadly walked towards us.

I lowered my head and turned towards the stairwell. I glimpsed Ven and Aqua on my right and felt Namine's reassuring hand on my left. I took a deep breath as I raised my head and walked out the door, feeling Riku's bright eyes sting me on my back.

…

I parried the dark orb away and ducked before the heartless swung at me. I dodge-rolled towards my enemy and swung my keyblade in an upward arc, but it didn't make contact and I had to jump back before the heartless brought his fist down again. I could see him weaken, so I recklessly charged at him. I blocked another dark orb while I ran and I jumped up in order to get leverage. I brought my keyblade down for the finishing blow, but the heartless made a shield to block the attack. The shock caused me to fall to the ground and land painfully on my side, which allowed me to look at my newfound nemesis.

He had the same golden eyes as _him, _but he was younger and had long silver hair. I had been fighting this man ever since I had arrived in this godforsaken place, but I had still not learned his identity. Darkness surrounded the area and my keyblade dully emanated the only source of light here, wherever we actually were. I have defeated my rival every time we have fought, but he never seemed to run out of energy. Usually after I defeat him I have an hour to recover before he returned to fight me again, but I grew weaker with each battle.

The man glided away from the heartless and floated down next to me, and I weakly held up my keyblade in defense. He grinned and forcefully brought his foot down on my elbow without breaking stride. I cried out in pain and dropped my keyblade. I watched my last hope disappear and the heartless appeared next to him and brought his fight up in order to finish me off.

_I am sorry for letting this monster into your world, Riku._

I sadly looked into his cold golden eyes and felt a dull pain in the side of my head from the heartless' fist and watched his grin grow wider as my world grew darker.

**Heart'sgem: I know that this chapter really didn't go anywhere, but there was the Terra bit and I am going to post the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Sora: If I got a nickel for every time you said that...**

**Heart'sgem: Sorry about that! But this time I am actually going to do it! And hopefully there will be some action in the next chapter...**

**Sora: You don't even know? You are a terrible writer!**

**Heart'sgem: Well, I am still working on it, and I haven't gotten to the end yet. Anyway, review if you would like. I won't force you since I left you guys hanging for forever. Enjoy your day!**


	12. Passing of the Torch

**Heart'sgem: Well, here it is! Just as I had promised, even if it is kind of late. You owe me 100 munny, Sora.**

**Sora: *grumbles as he hands over the munny* Well, I guess that it good that you are finally updating, but you STILL don't have my P.O.V. for this chapter!**

**Heart'sgem: I will have your P.O.V. for the next chapter, AND it will be important. I just had too many P.O.V.'s for this chapter. It starts in Ven's, and then I had to switch to Roxas'.**

**Roxas: Okay, I know you like writing in my P.O.V, but you areusing me WAY too much.**

**Heart'sgem: Well, it wouldn't have made sence in anyone elses P.O.V, except for maybe Namine's...**

**Nameine: Why didn't you do me? I haven't had a chance to do it in a while!**

**Heart'sgem: I'm sorry, but I already wrote it, and I am too tires to make any changes before the end of the day. I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I somewhat guiltily followed Roxas down the stairs. I don't even know why I followed him in the first place; maybe I had just done it because Roxas was alone, so I felt sorry for him, but now I felt bad about leaving Riku. I know; I should make up my mind, but I am not the kind of person that actually thinks things through, I just know what to do when the time comes.

We were taking our time and walking down the stairs. I looked over at Aqua and smiled when she looked back. She smiled at me sadly and turned away from me again. Just seeing her after all of this time had arranged all of my jumbled memories of her, and I was hoping that the same thing would happen when I was finally reunited with Terra.

I looked forward again and noticed that we were only a short distance away from the bottom. Namine and Roxas were quietly conversing so I focused my gaze on Aqua again. "What do you plan to o when this is over?"

Aqua slowly blinked and looked up at the bright sky. By now we were outside and the sun was shining in all of its glory with the clouds enhancing the effect. She closed her eyes and sighed as she thought to herself. "Well, this is the first time that I have even been in the sunlight; I haven't really thought about the future, even if I have had a lot of time to think about things like that," she replied sadly. "I mean, now I view the world in a completely different way; the light is brighter and the colors are more vibrant. But even so, my goals are still the same as before." She turned towards me and her crystal eyes seemed to look straight through me. "I want to be a protector; I don't want anyone else to be taken over by the darkness, and I will keep it away from innocent people as long as there is still a breath in me." She paused. "I know that some people that are taken in may not seem innocent, but everyone is truly a good person; some are merely confused. It is my duty as a keyblade bearer to show people their light, even if they do not believe in it themselves."

I looked at the clouds floating lazily above us as I considered what she said. What _was_ my goal, my purpose? What were _any_ of our purposes? One day we would run out of enemies to fight, and then we would be faced with that decision which would catch us off guard. I put my hand and my pocket and grasped the pointed green Wayfinder that Aqua had given to Terra and I. What I would do with my life was suddenly obvious; I would stay with my friends, wherever they would go. We were connected, and nothing would separate us, even death.

"Time to go," said Roxas as he gestured to the train on the edge of the world. I looked at it warily and turned towards him. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before he responded. "Well," he said, "Sora says that it is safe, but he is surprised that it is here. This train will take us to Twilight Town, and then we will be able to find a gummi ship that will take us to our destination."

Roxas stepped onto the train and reached his hand out towards Namine. She blushed as she took his hand and stepped up next to him. After they walked in I gestured at Aqua to go first. She smiled and I followed her as she went on. The door closed behind us and the train started to move forwards without waiting for us to sit down. I grabbed the nearest thing next to me in order to keep my balance and let go when we started to go at a constant speed. I looked over and saw Aqua looking at me with a playful glint in her eye as she unwrinkled her sleeve that I had grasped to keep my balance. She gracefully sat down and looked out the window as her mind flew away in the wind. I walked over to an unoccupied chair behind Aqua and sat down as I waited for the light to break through the darkness of the universe.

…

I leaned my head back and stared into the ceiling as I felt Namine's right hand grasp mine. Her touch reminded me of something that I had talked about earlier and I summoned my keyblades. Namine's hand jerked back as she looked at me in bewilderment. I held out Oathkeeper and looked into her blue eyes. "I have been thinking of this for a while, and I made the decision definite when I went into the Realm of Darkness. This is not a perfect world, and one day I will not be there to protect you if you are ever in danger, even if I wish that I was with every ounce of my being." Her gaze became confused as I grabbed her hand and closed it around Oathkeeper. "I am not really sure how this works, but I would like to give this keyblade to you; I don't really need two, and I can't think of anyone that is more deserving of getting one. Whenever we are apart, you will always have a piece of me to hold on to, and I will feel safer if you had it."

She let her left hand run along the keyblade and she made it disappear. I felt a strange sensation as my left hand felt a slight vibration and then faded. My chest started to burn in protest and I lowered my head as my face grimaced. Oathkeeper was technically my keyblade, and Oblivion was only Xion's, so I was actually giving her a major part of my essence. But I could take it, for Namine's sake. I looked up into her worried face and she put her hand on my right shoulder. Oblivion disappeared and Namine's expression softened before she took off her hand and stared out the window into the light that was coming in from Twilight Town.

We all filed out when we got to the station and I lead the party outside before I felt something strange in the air. I tensed up and looked around before I heard an irritated sigh coming from the station. Demyx walked away from his portal that was gradually disappearing and got out his sitar and stared at it nostalgically. "I remember when I used this for making music and bringing happiness to others, but now that feeling is a mystery to me. What is the point of bringing joy to others? They just reject you or treat you oddly and they never understand the passion of the music." He glared at us as he pulled out a sheet of paper and then began to look at it. His eyes glazed over it boringly and he threw it on the ground. "I am really getting sick of being put on all these pointless missions, and now I have to take care of a party of keyblade bearers. Xemnas doesn't seem to understand that I am useless in things like this." He shot a stream of water at Aqua as he said the last sentence and she put up a reflect spell before it hit her. The water splashed uselessly onto the ground and Namine, Aqua, Ven, and I summoned our keyblades and braced ourselves for attack.

Demyx looked us over and slowly got into his battle stance as he sighed. "Well, I guess that it is good that I have reinforcements."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I quickly turned around to see a figure in an Organization cloak step away from their portal. The figure took off his hood and my eyes widened when I saw who our enemy was.

"No…"

**Heart'sgem: I know that there isn't ACTUALLY a fight scene in this chapter, but I had to have Sora's P.O.V. bit before I did that, so it will be in the next chapter! I hope that everyone enjoyed the thinking they did in this chapter, and I will hopefully have the next chapter out this Friday or Saturday. No, I am not sure if I am going to do a regular schedule again, but I will let you know in the next chapter! Please review, and have a wonderful rest of the day!**

**Sora: Which isn't that much...**

**Heart'sgem: Well, there are different time zones so we might be in different days and- you know what, never mind. Enjoy your weekend!**


End file.
